RWBY and Huntik Volume 1 (Rewrite)
by Badgerprince034
Summary: A rewrite of my first story, With several drastic changes on how the story will follow the plot but the plot itself will be the same
1. Prologue

**A/N welp I've partially neglected this story but for good...well partially good reason, and that is I don't like how it turned out, the entire memory thing really didn't work for me since I had to watch Huntik one episode at a time and I basically copied a story and just added parts or rather a person, so this will be different, Ruby will still be transported but she'll be transported after Red Trailer and will appear before volume 1 the memory thing is going to be scrapped, but there will be elements that will be the same, but regardless this will most likely be slower and more erratic updates, so Let's begin**

**(Page Skip Ignore)**

**Prologue: The Return**

**Location: Emerald Forest, Vale**

The Emerald Forest when Grimm weren't roaming around it was peaceful, this night was one of those night. Well it would be had a portal hadn't opened (Same Portal), and out came a young women who looked about 15 with black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, wearing a red t-shirt with some black highlights, a black skirt and leggings, and a pair of combat boots, and was decorated with several accessories all of them being necklaces with one on her neck and the others being tied around her belt loop (No clue what it's called). The women looked around and didn't know what her location was.

"Well, this could be a problem." She muttered, as she wandered around, while unbeknownst to her cameras picked up both the portal and her movements. Though through some incompetent guards playing a card game she walked out of the forest, and into a city, which was beautiful as to her it looked futurific. "Man the team would have a field day with this, though this still begs the questio...why does that man have dog ears on his head?!"

The women was shocked to see said man who indeed had dog ears on his head. "Either I wandered into a convention or that's a Faunus from home." to which the women realized the statement she just said out loud and gave a large smile. 'Am I really home!' she thought ecstatically hopping on the balls of her feet.

**Meanwhile at Dust till Dawn**

A Criminal with a bowler hat and a white suit walked in and ordered for the old man working at the counter to hand over some dust, which the man did because he valued his live. Though they will have a tougher time since the same woman we've stal...I mean followed, wandered past and saw the store.

"If this is really home then Dust should exist." the Girl muttered to herself as she entered the store. Gaining the attention of the people robbing the store.

"Oh?" the red head leading the robbery said surprised. "Look a random person just walked in here." he continued with a sarcastic tone. "Well 'random person' we are currently robbing this store if it's dust if you could leave we can continue." she finished motioning two of his goons to move behind her.

"Um, what kind of dust?" the girl asked in a small voice.

The man stopped. "What?" he asked. "What do you mean what kind of Dust?!" he exclaimed. "The same dust Huntsman and Huntresses use to kill the Grimm!" he yelled at the thought stupidity of the strange girl.

Said strange girl was ecstatic about the answer. "Thank you Mr. Redhead!" she thanked him, as he looked offended that she didn't know her name, she went to turn to leave, only to find the two goons. "Oh, so am I gonna have to fight?"

The man shook himself out of his expression and smirked. "Well actually you'll have to be 'disposed' of."

As he said this the girl already took down the goons with her fist while they were covered with red aura. "Well I fought them and wasn't disposed of." she said smirking herself.

The man just looked at his other goons and ordered. "Well get her."

She heard this order and smirked as she went to grab the necklace as it glowed a pale white.

**A/N and the fist chapter/prologue for this rewrite is finished, and I'm happy about it much better than the first prologue, and much longer I think, but this is better and yes I'm kind of going through all the volumes, except I'm going to go one story at a time by volumes so this will be volume 1 then volume 2 and so on and this will be canon divergence a lot and Ruby's experience of Earth will be explained but through flashbacks and Ruby telling stories and she will have the same titans and spells which I'll need to refresh on**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N alright the true chapter 1, and can I say I'm grateful for all the reviews posted on the prologue of this story it really warms my heart, anyways this is going to follow the canon for the time being and during the initiation there will be a big change, but for now we have to catch up with Ruby and what happened last chapter**

**(Page Skip Ignore)**

**Chapter 1: Beacon**

**Location: VPD department, Vale**

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back...and a slap on the wrist." the Huntress said to Ruby, slapping her Riding Crop on the table, which didn't affect Ruby as much as the Huntress would've liked, and continued. "But...there is someone who would like to meet you." the Huntress moved aside, showing a man wearing a lot of green, holding a plate full of cookies and a cup of milk.

"Ruby Rose." the man called her. "You've been missing for quite some time."

"Uh, I guess." Ruby responded.

"So, what exactly happened in the store and the top of the roof?" he asked as the Huntress help a screen showing Ruby with red aura around her hands and an anthropomorphic wolf in armor and the same red aura around his claws.

"Uh, well, um." Ruby was having a hard time trying to explain exactly what could have happened. 'why couldn't I have learned simplemind, wait would it even work?' as Ruby thought about what she would say, the two were looking at her with different reactions, the man was simply amused at Ruby, the Huntress was annoyed.

"Alright you don't have to tell us right now, but why exactly did you fight them?" the man asked.

Ruby stopped thinking a lie a bit relieved but it then went to confusion. "Well they would have attacked me, well they were already attacking me...so really it was self defence then the redhead ran so I chased him." Ruby explained.

"So you **defended** yourself then ran after the man who attacked you when you could've just ran away to safety." the Huntress questioned, which came out a bit harsh.

"Well he would've just done it to others, so if I stopped him tonight then he would be stopped." Ruby explained then grinned satisfied by her answer.

"Good answer." the man commended her. "Now since you've only been gone for only a year-" he was explaining before Ruby interrupted him.

"Wait what, a year wow I thought it would've been longer wait by that Yang would be able to go to Beacon!" Ruby mumbled to herself.

"Your sister is going to Beacon?" the man asked.

"Yeah, probably for several reasons, one is most likely so she can used Huntsman resources to look for me." Ruby explained.

"Really and how do you know she'll do this?." the man asked.

"Well I am her half-sister so I know many things about her." Ruby explained.

"Hm, Do you know who I am." the man asked in a curious manner.

"Um...no offence, but no." Ruby answered honestly.

"Hm." the man quirked his eyebrows and then answered his own question. "I am Professor Ozpin."

"Hm, you know I think my parents told me about you but I can't put my finger on it." Ruby spoke with her hand on her chin.

Ozpin chuckled and said. "Well I am the Headmaster of Beacon."

"WOW!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, now I want to I know this may be a bit much to ask but looking at this footage it would be a waste to put you in a regular combat school." Ozpin told Ruby.

"Well I guess, but I barely have much experience with a weapon." Ruby said with complete honesty then she added. "Though I always wanted to wield a Scythe."

"A very dangerous weapon." Ozpin said, noting her weapon choice, he then said more. "But anyways, I would like to offer a proposal."

"Really, well let's hear it?" Ruby asked, curiosity filling her eyes.

"I would like to offer you a place in Beacon." Ozpin offered and let it sink into the girl and then said. "You will have extra lessons though, due to you wanting to wield a Scythe, you'll take a class where you will end up making your Scythe."

"Really!" Ruby exclaimed, and proceeded to agree and continuously thanked Ozpin. Who was watching amused at the reaction, While the Huntress scowled but couldn't argue since the footage did show she was capable without a weapon, something not many Huntsman or Huntresses excelled at, plus with her strange control over aura it would prove useful if people would be able to learn it.

"We'll provide a room in a hotel close by for the night and you'll take a Bullhead in the morning." Ozpin interrupted Ruby's thank yous, which Ruby listened to the instructions, closely

**Location: Airship Dock, Vale**

"Alright now to find the Bullhe...and there is only one." Ruby droned as she realized that her fear of not finding her airship to be nonexistent she then sighed. "At least I won't get on the wrong one." Ruby mused to herself as she walked on the Bullhead.

Once she got on the Bullhead she noticed a few other people on board. She just went to the least populated area of the Bullhead, and looked around to make sure nobody notices her or what she was going to do, she then grabbed a white necklace with a pale green gem in the center, and whispered. "Speak, Bulreguard."

Once she uttered those words, a Brown furred Bulldog, wearing some clothing with weird symbols which Ruby recognize as celtic that decorated the clothing, it also had a spiked collar. Once Bulreguard was summoned Ruby looked and saw no one noticed and she sighed a breath of relief, and she then played around with Bulreguard, for nearly the entire trip. Nearly since a White haired, Blue eyed girl raved about Ruby having a dog on a Bullhead, in which Ruby and Bulreguard just left, with Bulreguard growling at the girl which promptly shut her up, which when Ruby was out of sight of everybody she unsummoned Bulreguard.

After a short while the Bullhead landed, and after another while the doors opened for everyone to leave, which it took a while for Ruby since the least populated area was in the front of the Bullhead so she had to wait several minutes until she could get off. Which when she did, she walked right into some luggage.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" a girl screeched, and turned out it was White haired girl who then said. "Oh it's your, where's your Mutt."

Ruby sighed and then spoke to the girl. "First off there was nothing in the rules that said Pets aren't aloud, Second He's not a Mutt, so you can just pick your stuff up and leave me alone." Once Ruby stopped speaking she turned to leave.

But before she could the White haired girl yelled. "You know this is Beacon not some common combat school right!?"

Ruby just turned around and said. "I wouldn't know Ozpin **Himself** invited a spot for me, and you know what he knows I wasn't even in a Combat School."

With that being said Ruby left, leaving the girl fuming about it, and left a black haired girl, with amber eyes, and a bow on top of her head surprised. Ruby was walking around and bumped into a blond haired boy, with blue eyes, wearing a hoodie with armor over it.

"Oops sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Ruby apologized.

"Don't be, I wasn't paying attention to where I was standing." The boy chuckled nervously.

"Well, um… I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose." Ruby introduced herself awkwardly.

"And I'm Jaune Arc, Short, Sweet, Rolls off the tongue." Jaune introduced himself, only to face Ruby's confused face.

"Um… are you Hitting on me?" Ruby asked.

"HUH! Nonononono it's nothing like that it's just…." Jaune awkwardly tried to explain his words before he just told her to forget it.

"...Ok, so do you have a weapon?" Ruby then asked, after Jaune's stumble.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah It's name is Crocea Mors, it's just a sword, and a shield that turns into the shethe." Jaune explained and then asked. "What about you?"

"Oh… Well I actually... don't have... a Weapon." Ruby said awkwardly

"Really!" Jaune exclaimed, he then asked. "Then what do you use?"

"Weeeeellllllll…." Ruby said sheepishly as she tried to figure out a way out of this question, she then realized one thing and asked. "Wait aren't we supposed to be in the Auditorium?"

"Yeah, Why?" Jaune asked.

"Um… Where is it?" Ruby asked.

"I thought You knew!" Jaune exclaimed.

"Well, I don't." Ruby said scratching the back of her head.

Jaune just moaned as he started to look for a map, while Ruby followed. All the while Ozpin watched the two from his office with an amused look, and he walked out of his office to head towards the Auditorium.

**A/N Well that's a wrap for the second chapter, and a few things when she got sucked into the Huntik dimension was a lot longer ago than last story so you may guess when, and this did stump me for a while but I did another story of Satyr Family so I kinda owed it to the people who love this story, so I went on here and got to work, and luckily I started this but didn't finish this, so now that this is finished, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter since I have several plans and they do still involve legendary titans, but they will be introduced later but not late in the story I can assure you of that, as for the titans, the group will gain them sooner than last time and instead of Ruby showing her memories they'll periodically show up, something akin to Arrow but not entirely the same, so that's all I have to say so I bid you all a good night, evening, morning, and afternoon, and GOODBYE.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Right after a small hiatus which was unintentional I'm back so I finally got a house to live in for two years till college so that's a thing and I've been world building so that's a thing I've been doing but nonetheless I've decided to take a break on that and finally work on chapter two of this plus I got many new people favoriting this story and the voters win no changing partners but I am changing teams ;p so let's not delay this anymore and move forward!**

**(Page Skip Ignore)**

**Chapter 2: The Test**

**Location: Auditorium, Beacon, Vale**

After finding a school map the two Huntsmen/Huntress trainees made it the Auditorium just as Ozpin was about to make his speech. Which they kept quiet throughout the speech as a sorta apology for nearly being late.

"He seemed distant." Jaune told Ruby.

"Yeah when I met he, he seemed more in the present up there he seemed to reminisce to something." Ruby said.

"Reminisce?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah like he was remembering something." Ruby explained.

"I know what reminisce means I was asking what he was reminiscing about?" Jaune asked in a deadpan.

"Well I don't know, I can't read his mind." Ruby shot back.

"Well I'm going to change." Jaune said heading to change.

"Ok bye." Ruby said walking to a changing room as well.

When she changed into her pajamas she kept her pouch on her since she figured it was better than leaving it in a locker. When she got out she saw the boys and girls were separate.

'What are we nine year olds?' Ruby thought as she saw this. 'I think we can be mature about being close to the opposite sex.'

She then saw a brown head boy wolf whistling at every girl that walked by. 'Eh I think he should just get restrained from being near any girl period.' Ruby thought.

She found a spot and set her bag up which was conveniently far, far away from the boy what luck. She then stared at the ceiling for a while thinking of the future as sleep took over.

**A/N**

**Well that's it….. JK ;p nah I'm doing more we'll have to see when I'll end it off but enjoy the rest of the chapter**

**Time: Morning**

When the sun hit Ruby's eye she sat up and saw… No one there. "Aw… Nuts." She said to herself.

**Location: Forever Fall Cliffs, Beacon, Vale**

When she ran over there she saw half the class being launched into the air. 'Do I really want to do this?' Ruby found herself asking this before answering herself she was interrupted.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Rose, now if you would please step on the launch pads and no backing out now. Ozpin said as Glynda glowered at her.

Ruby sighed and got on one of the pads and sent a small pray as she was forcefully launched into the air. She then yelled. "_Hyperstride!_" as a red aura covered her legs and she seemed to slow down and landed into a tree.

"Hm, that was easier than I thought." Ruby said out loud before a pack of Beowolves ran out of the bushes. "And I just jinxed it."

As they neared they were stopped by a line of fire. Ruby followed the line of fire to the white girl from before. 'Oh god why.' Ruby whined in her thoughts.

The girl looked at Ruby and widen her eyes then shut them in annoyance before mumbling something. Ruby just walk towards her momentarily forgetting the pack. "What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Just you're now my partner." She said with a strained voice.

"Oh, wait we're doing partners?" Ruby asked. "I thought we were just getting assigned dorms then forming a team later."

The girl just facepalmed before seeing a Beowolf jump at Ruby and shoved her sideways and skewering the Grimm on her Rapier. "Would you be useful and help me, **Partner**." She asked hissing the word partner.

"Sure." Ruby simply said as she walked towards the Grimm.

The girl stood wide eyed as she saw Ruby walk towards the Grimm pack. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DUNCE!"

Ruby looked back and smirked. "Relax I got this." Ruby said casually then turned back to the Beowolved and held the amulet on her neck and she yelled. "**HOWL WOLFKNIGHT!**"

As she said that she was covered in red aura and a pale light shown through her hands and a symbol of a wolf head with claw marks behind it appeared. Then right after a bipedal wolf with grey fur wearing silver armor and wielding silver claws was snarling at the Grimm. The white girl was even more shocked.

'GO!' Ruby yelled in her mind as Wolfknight ran towards the Beowolves who ran at him. The titan then leaped up and drove his claws into two Beowolves and ripping them out as the Grimm went limp, it was at this moment leaped into action and went after a Beowolf at Wolfknight's left and raised her fist as she yelled. "_Dragonfist!_" as red aura covered her entire fist and as she went to punch the Beowolf, Wolfknight used his claw on the same side Ruby used and skewered a Beowolf close to the Beowolf, Ruby just punched and decimated. The two continued this synchronized fighting until there were no Grimm in sight.

Ruby sighed as she called Wolfknight back and walked to the girl who was still standing there. "Well that was tiring." Ruby said.

When Ruby said that the girl was knocked out of her stupor, she looked at Ruby and asked. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Explain later." Ruby said before realizing. "What's your name?"

The girl was shocked and answered. "I'm Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee dust company."

Ruby nodded then said. "I asked for your name not your title."

"Well I was just clarifying that yes I am **that** Schnee." Weiss retorted.

"**That** Schnee." Ruby said confused and then asked. "Are there other Schnees?"

"Well… No…" Weiss said before trailing off.

"Then why do you need to clarify your family are the only Schnees." Ruby told Weiss.

"Well... uh… you know… UGH!" Weiss stuttered and just stormed off and told Ruby. "Let's just go!"

"Uh Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"WHAT!" Weiss turned and yelled.

"The ruins are the other way." Ruby pointed to a clearing that was clearly the ruins they needed to find.

Weiss said nothing as she walked past Ruby and towards the ruins, which Ruby quickly followed. When they got there Weiss grabbed a White rook piece. "We're grabbing this piece and we're leaving." Weiss told Ruby which sounded a lot like a command.

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?" Ruby asked.

"And pray tell why?" Weiss asked back in an annoyed voice.

"Well I wasn't here during the briefing or whatever, but I do notice two of every chess piece, so that could mean the other pair to grab the black rook would be our final team." Ruby explained.

Weiss hummed before saying. "Fine we'll stay only to find out the rest of the team."

And so our pair waited. It was short as a Ursa with someone on it came from the forest. "YEEEEEEEE HAAAAAAAAAAAW!" the rider yelled. **A/N Living in Iowa you'll hear this several times a month I promise you.**

The Ursa then went limp and the rider dismounted and poked at it while saying sadly. "Aww it's broken."

The rider was an orange haired teenage girl and following her was a black haired boy wearing a green top with white pants. "Never do that again." the boy said to the air as the girl went to the black rook.

The girl proceeded to pick the piece up and danced with it on top of her head singing. "I'm queen of the castle."

Weiss watched this all with a twitching eye. Ruby watched with an amused smirk as this was someone she thought she would get along with. "NORA!" the green boy called the Orange haired girl revealed to be Nora to him.

Which Nora replied with. "Coming." and walked towards him.

Ruby then walked towards the duo and introduced herself. "Hello I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose and the frozen White head is Weiss Schnee and we're the rest of your team."

The boy was going to introduce himself before Nora flashed in front of him and introduced herself. "HI! I'M NORA AND THIS IS RENNY AND YOUR OUR TEAMMATES!-" Nora was then silenced by Ren before she could continue.

"Hello I am Lie Ren and this is Nora Valkyrie it's a pleasure to meet you Ruby and Weiss and I can't help but notice we may be the last team to be formed." Ren said calmly before pointing out the missing spots which Ruby deducted it was the Knight and Bishop pieces missing.

"Yep, it would appear so." Ruby said and continued. "We might as well head back."

"Agreed." Ren replied before grabbing Nora and walked towards the still frozen Weiss.

"Weiss, do I need to send out a medic or can you walk?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

Weiss snapped out of it and walked in the direction her and Ruby came from saying. "Let's go." without looking back.

**Location: Auditorium, Beacon, Vale**

The team that was called before them was team JNBY (Juneberry) which consisted of Jaune, a redhead named Pyrrha, a black haired girl named Blake, and Yang. As they walked off the stage Ozpin announced that their team was the last, as the others have failed.

"Now can Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren come up on stage please." Which they did and he continued. "You collected the Rook pieces and such you shall be team RRWN (Rowan) led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin announced.

Ruby was mildly shocked but understood when looking at her teammates. Weiss was too caught up in perfection, Nora was, well Nora, and Ren didn't seem like he would want such a position. She simply nodded as a way to accept the position.

They walked to their dorms without much incident, until they reached their dorm was where they found Yang waiting. When Yang saw them she looked directly at Ruby studying her, which brought tears as she then said four words in a shaky voice. "Ruby..i-is..t-t-that..you?"

To which Ruby replied in a happy tone. "Yup indeed I am Ruby, Ruby Rose, how have you been Yang.

**A/N and that's the end of this chapter and wow it's been several weeks…. Months since I did this but I'm doing it again and again I was busy with school and such plus speech is sucking as I a presentation speech where I do something while talking about it which is going to be hard and I'm the third person on Monday which I'm baking so that's going on but I'll make due but anyways Pokemon Sword and Shield look promising but I won't get it more than likely for a while as I'd rather get a Desktop than a switch atm but I'll probably get it at a later date but other than that I've got nothing else to say really so I bid you a good Morning, Afternoon, and Evening.**


End file.
